A Sister for Simon
by worrywart
Summary: Hermione and Severus decide to expand their family but first have to deal with how that expansion will affect their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is; the first chapter of the last Simon story. I think...**

**J.K. Rowling owns the wonderful stories and allows us to tinker with them, and I am thankful she does. **

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed since the conversation between Severus and Hermione about the possibility of another child. Simon had started a wizard primary school at the same time Hogwarts started the new term in September. The school was in Hogsmeade and taught by Lavender Weasley and Padma and Pavarti Patil. Ginny continued to watch Simon after school hours and would until the new baby arrived. Ginny was determined that after the newest baby was settled in she would return to watching Simon and in the meantime, she was certain that George's wife, Angelina, would be willing to come to the castle and keep an eye on him.<p>

Hermione owled Angelina about taking care of Simon and received a response. She was scanning the letter when Severus came back from patrol, shortly before dinner.

"Severus, Angelina Weasley would be willing to watch Simon here at the castle until Ginny can again."

"Indeed?"

"Yes, that will be nice and convenient won't it?"

"She would be willing to floo him to and from school?"

"Yes. Here, read the letter." Hermione handed Severus the letter and he quickly skimmed it.

"Well, I hope she doesn't smuggle any WWW products into the castle. We don't need that mess!"

Hermione laughed at Severus. "I am sure she won't. Do you want dinner here or in the Great Hall tonight?"

"Great Hall I think," replied Severus, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

The Snapes called Simon from his room and they made their way to dinner. Chatting with several of the other teachers, they enjoyed their meal and then decided to take Simon for a walk. The nights were getting shorter and soon they would be inside all winter. Once outside, Simon scampered ahead with an admonishment from his father to 'keep away from the lake!' Severus took Hermione's hand and placed it in the crook of his arm.

"Hermione, have you thought any more about our discussion of a couple of weeks ago?"

"I have."

"And?"

"I have tried to be sure my thoughts were rational and not fueled by envy. I wrote the pr…."

"Pros and cons down," Severus interrupted with a laugh. "Why am I not surprised?"

Hermione nudged Snape with her elbow. "You know list making helps me organize my thoughts. You must admit I've solved quite a few potions problems that way."

"Yes, but this is not a black and white potions ingredient list. This is about changing our family."

"What about you? What are your thoughts?"

"Believe it or not, Hermione, I think I would like to adopt a baby." Hermione stopped in her tracks. Severus turned to look at her and continued. "I know that I have always stated that I'd be a fool to want for more after nearly losing both of you at Simon's birth. But when I think of those days when Simon was tiny and how much we learned about him, I miss it. I miss holding that tiny bundle in my hands and smelling him fresh from a bath. For as much as we hated getting up at two-thirty in the morning to tend to him, they are some of my most favorite memories. I loved watching his first steps and his face when he learned new things. Gods, those little baby belly laughs!"

"Who are you and what have you done with Severus Snape? " cried Hermione.

Severus snorted. "Tell anyone I said those things and I'll hex you into next week." He rubbed her hand as it lay on his arm. "Seriously Hermione, what do you think?"

"I also would like to adopt a child. Would you be all right if we adopted a girl? Do you have a preference?"

"Yes, a girl would be agreeable."

They looked at each other and embraced. Hermione spoke. "So, what's next?"

"I imagine we contact someone at a wizarding adoption agency. I am sure Arthur Weasley knows someone in the Ministry who could help us as well."

Again they looked at each other. Emotions flitted across both of their faces. "What are you afraid of, know-it-all?" Snape asked softly.

"What if we don't love another child like we love Simon? How could I possibly take any of the love I have for him and give it to another child?"

"Hermione. Do you think that Harry and Ginny or Arthur and Molly do not love all of their children equally?"

"Yeees, I suppose they do. What about you, Severus? I saw something in your eyes a bit ago." She placed her hand on his chest at his heart.

Severus took a moment before he spoke. "Please; please know-it-all, do not take what I am about to say as anything than the words I am speaking. When you were pregnant, it was the most spellbinding time of my life. Each week you grew rounder, and I was so proud that you had _my_ child growing inside you. I so loved rubbing your belly and feeling the child moving within. You also were so beautiful; you radiated life every day and to know that I was the cause of that was quite an ego boost. I am surprised you couldn't see me strutting about." He laughed a bit and looked at off toward the Black lake. "I will miss that," he finished quietly.

Hermione was crying at this point. For all Severus said that he did not blame her for being unable to have another child, she felt to her very soul the desolation of being unable to.

"Oh, love, please don't cry. You know I do not blame you at all for this."

"I know Severus," sobbed Hermione. "But I will forever feel as though I were a failure because I couldn't have another baby. You remember that I spoke with a medi-therapist after Simon was born about this, and she said that I would always carry some sort of deep seated remorse for what happened. I know with all my heart you do not blame me. It's just this decision has brought these feelings to the surface."

"Does this make you unsure of the decision to adopt?"

"No, I want this. I want another child. Can we please just wait a while for our decision to sink in and for me to sort out my feelings?"

"Of course." He pulled Hermione to him and rubbed her back.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Simon called for his parents. He did not notice Hermione wiping her eyes as they turned in his direction. Severus answered, "What is it son?"

"Can we go see Hagrid?"

"What do you think?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Yes, I think that would be fine."

"Simon go ahead, we'll be along," called Severus. Hermione finished wiping her eyes when Severus cupped her face. "I love you Hermione. You are my heart and soul and nothing you do will change that. We won't go through pregnancy together but we will experience the joy of another child in our life, and isn't that ultimately the reason you get pregnant?"

"Of course. But please, give me a few days to deal with this; when it isn't so raw we can contact an agency."

Severus kissed her forehead speaking loving words against it. "All right, little witch. Now let's go see what horrid thing Hagrid is feeding our son."

A week later Hermione told Severus that she was at peace with herself again, and they sent off a letter of inquiry to the ministry adoption agency. The agency owled back and set up an appointment with the Snapes for an interview. They filled out numerous forms about themselves from where they lived and what they did for a living to why they felt adoption was a good fit for them.

After reviewing the application, the agency worker discussed a few items regarding adoption and how this may take a while to happen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape; I want to warn you that finding a child for you to adopt may take weeks even months. As you are aware, out of wedlock pregnancy in the wizarding world is practically unheard of. There aren't even any war orphans available. However, we do have a muggle liaison so that if there is a child placed for adoption in the muggle world that had a trace of magic, we will be notified." Hermione and Severus thanked the agent and headed back to Hogwarts each feeling optimistic.

Christmas came and went with no news regarding an adoption. While Severus and Hermione were anxious to increase their family, they were not as yet disheartened. The adoption agency did warn them that this could take a long time.

The new year started and Severus' birthday was upon them. Hermione always made sure to honor this day for Severus since for most of his life, it was not. She did; however, keep things low key as Severus had a profound dislike for spectacles of any sort. She had invited the Potters, Minerva, Neville and Luna Longbottom, and a few of the other teachers to their quarters for drinks after dinner. Severus appreciated this sort of celebration very much. Simon and the Potter children presented him with small tokens and then skipped off to Simon's room to play. Winky, one of the Hogwarts house elves, was asked to keep an eye on the rambunctious group.

Once the children were settled, the adults gave Severus his gifts and quite a few jokes and barbs were traded as he opened them. Thanking them sincerely, Severus quietly told the gathered adults about their decision to adopt. They did not want this widely known and asked the guests to please keep it to themselves.

Ginny, just weeks away from giving birth, exclaimed happily for them. "Oh, Hermione when do you expect to hear?"

"We filed paperwork in October and have yet to hear. We are not yet losing hope. We want to change our family but are willing to wait as long as we need to."

"Yes," replied Severus. "Waiting is sort of like the pregnancy part only without the pregnancy." He went and stood next to Hermione and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Have you told Simon yet?" asked Harry.

Severus answered. "No. He is his mother through and through and would be very impatient, continually pestering us with questions. We have decided to tell him when we know there is a baby available."

The talk turned to other subjects including Simon's birthday at the end of January. Another hour passed and the gathering broke up. Severus put Simon to bed and then went to bed himself. There he found Hermione waiting for him dressed in not a whole lot and most of it very lacey. She came closer to him.

"This is what I got you for your birthday, love."

Severus looked her up and down. "I like it very much." He stepped toward her and pulled her to him. "Very much indeed." He bent to kiss her. Hermione moved even closer and put her arms around his neck. Severus moved his hands down her sides as he deepened the kiss. Hermione moved from his lips and began to kiss his neck gently sucking on the spots she knew were most sensitive. As she did this, Severus started walking her backwards to the bed. "Now," he breathed, "Let me unwrap my present."

* * *

><p><strong>There are at least two more chapters to come. They are just in need of editing as I seem to be heavy handed with the commas and my proofreader is busy weeding them out. Kindly review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter franchise. I own a really cool Harry Potter glasses-shaped picture frame, though.**

**A/N: This chapter deals with rape (but not the actual rape) and abortion. I am not advocating an opinion one way or the other regarding abortion; I simply used both issues as a plot device to get from point A to point B. If reading about such issues bothers you, please wait until chapter 3 is posted for the rest of the story.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Hermione was in her office correcting exams. A soft knock interrupted her work. "Come in," she stated.<p>

She looked up to see a very nervous 7th year Gryffindor girl come in the room. Hermione quickly wracked her brain for the girl's name. _Liza__ Smythe,__ that__'__s __it._ "Yes Liza, what can I do for you?" Liza came undone at that. Hermione jumped from her seat to gather the girl into her arms. "Liza, what is it?" The girl sobbed louder.

The girl could barely speak. "Professor Snape, I don't know what to do!"

Hermione directed the girl to a seat and offered the sobbing girl a handkerchief. "Wipe your nose and eyes and tell me what's wrong." The girl did as she was told.

So softly Hermione could barely hear her she responded, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my," said Hermione. "Are you sure? Have you visited Madam Pomfrey?"

"No. Last weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, and I snuck into a muggle town and got a muggle test. Do you know about those? "

"Yes. I am muggleborn. I didn't know you could apparate. You've broken several school rules, I hope you know."

"I know. I just….just," she was getting more panicked as she spoke. "I don't know what I know anymore," she shuddered. "I did the test yesterday. Oh, professor what am I going to do!" Liza was wringing her hands, sobbing all the while.

"What about the young man responsible?"

Again the girl unraveled. "It wasn't any boy here," Liza twirled the sodden handkerchief in her fingers and kept her eyes on the desk in front of her. "Do you remember in late October my father had died and I went home for the funeral?"

"Yes." said Hermione.

"After the funeral, there was a gathering at my house. Lots of food, lots of alcohol," Liza looked at Hermione, her eyes desperate as she related her fears. "No one in my family knows I am a witch. I couldn't do anything! I was afraid to use magic because of the laws!" Her sobs become more hysterical. Hermione held her tighter. "One of my uncles got me into a room and he…..he…"

Hermione took a deep breath. "You need not go any further." She pulled the girl up out of the seat. "Come on, let's go to my quarters; it's more private. We will get you settled down, have some tea and then take you to the headmistress." Hermione put her arm around Liza's shoulders and let her to her quarters. Severus would be in his last class of the day and for that Hermione was grateful. She called for a house elf to bring some tea and then went to Severus's private lab for a calming draught. She knew this particular potion would be safe for the pregnant girl. She returned and handed Liza the phial.

"Here drink this and then we'll have some tea."

As they drank their tea, Severus came in and Liza flew to her feet. "Professor." she said.

"Miss Smythe. I see my wife has taken you under her wing?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good. Madam Snape, I will get Simon and meet you in the Great Hall for dinner."

"Yes, thank you Professor Snape." She nudge into Severus' mind: '_I__ have __to __take __her __to __the __headmistress.__'_

'_Is everything all right?'_

'_No. She was raped and is now pregnant. I will fill you in later.'_

"Mummy, are you coming to dinner with Daddy and me?" Simon had dashed away from Severus as he attempted to quickly leave with the boy.

"No, I have some work to do with Miss Smythe and then I'll be along."

"Okay!" Simon grinned at his mother and began to bounce away back to his father.

"Simon, where are your manners?" Severus spoke.

Simon stopped and turned to Liza. "Good day, Miss." He bowed his head in a very Severus like manner and then turned to skip away with his father.

Liza giggled a bit. "It's like watching a miniature Professor Snape."

"Simon is very much like his father in everything he does. He admires him greatly."

"As any boy should," remarked Liza. I miss my father," she whispered. The tears began again.

"Oh, Liza," Hermione said stroking the girls hand. "Come, let's get to the Headmistress' office and get that over with and then you can settle to bed for the night."

Speaking with the Headmistress McGonagall took over an hour. There was the necessary discussion of what happened and then for Liza to determine how to handle the uncle. It was decided that an Auror would be contacted to speak to Liza in the morning. They would, in turn, speak to the muggle authorities. The headmistress then spoke to Liza about her pregnancy and how it would be perceived in the wizarding world. Liza learned in a few short sentences the hard facts about wizarding prejudices. She spoke carefully. "I had so many plans; I wanted to go to Uni. I can't do that with a baby. I don't even know if I want this baby."

Minerva spoke. "You have very little time left to decide whether or not you would like to keep the baby. Most potions for this situation will not work after the 10th week. You are six weeks now?" Liza shook her head yes.

"Minerva," Hermione said, "It's been quite an evening for Miss Smythe, and I think she should get along to bed. I will have an elf deliver her a light supper to her rooms. She will return here in the morning to speak with the Auror. All right?"

"Yes, Hermione, that will be fine."

Hermione returned to her quarters long after dinner. She had the house elves bring her something to eat. She checked on Simon who was asleep already and went to find Severus in his lab.

"Hello." She pulled off her robes and flopped them on a stool.

"Rough evening?" Severus asked.

"Quite. She is settled in her rooms for the night. Tomorrow an auror will come and question her to decide whether or not to contact the muggles or handle it through the ministry."

"What about the girl and the baby?"

"Right now she is emotionally charged and will need a few days to decide. " She states she doesn't want it. Hermione moved to embrace her husband. "You will brew the potion if she decides?"

"I have done it before. Not a year goes by that some girl finds herself with a baby she didn't plan on."

"Do most of them keep it? I've never heard you discuss it before." She looked up curiously at Severus' face.

"Quite a few Slytherin girls use a charm to hide the evidence each year. Haven't you ever noticed how there is a spate of Slytherin weddings shortly after graduation? A few abort it. At least one per year. Since this is your first year as head of house, you have not had to experience this."

"Ugh, I hope it is not like this every time. Perhaps we need a bit more sex education here at the school to prevent this sort of thing." She removed her arms from his waist and watched as Severus decanted a few potions and began to clean up.

"Minerva has been after the board of governors for years to let her have a class. Every year they say no. It needs to change." Severus answered.

"I agree. But we won't solve it tonight." They moved from the lab to the living room and sat on the sofa before the fire. Severus pulled Hermione to her and she snuggled to him with her head at his shoulder. "I wanted to ask you something," she said.

"What is it, love? "

"If Miss Smythe really does not want her baby, do you think it would be wrong if I asked her to let us adopt it?"

"The thought crossed my mind. But honestly Hermione, do you want such a young girl to go through this? Your pregnancy was not easy for you even before the accident."

"It's different for every woman Severus. If she decides to abort the baby, there is nothing we can do, but if she decides otherwise, perhaps?"

"Let's see how things play out first. Use your instincts to guide you on this one."

"All right." Hermione stood and offered her hand to Severus. "Time for bed?"

* * *

><p>One more chapter to go! Kindly review and let me know if you liked this or not.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**With this chapter, the Simon stories come to a close. I've enjoyed writing them and reading your reviews.**

**Again, I am not advocating an opinion regarding abortion, I've just used it a plot device.**

**J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe.**

* * *

><p>Several days later, Miss Smythe returned to Hermione's office. "Good afternoon Professor Snape."<p>

"Liza!" Hermione looked up from the papers she was grading. "Please come and sit down. How are you feeling?"

"Um, I am not sure. I've found out the ministry will handle my uncle. Professor I need to talk to you…..it's personal."

Hermione threw up a silencing spell and warded the office door. "There, now we won't be disturbed."

Liza looked anywhere around the room other than at Hermione. Her hands were flat on the desk in front of her, flexing her fingers as though massaging the wood would alleviate her nervousness. "I've thought and thought about this baby. I do not want it. I feel nothing about it." She looked at Hermione now, tears brimming in her eyes. "I don't know what to do!"

"Are you sure you do not want your baby?"

"I don't know," Liza got up from the desk and paced the room. "Every time I think about what happened I just want to die. I want to feel like I am happy to have a baby, but I can't. I feel like I have something foreign in me. But I won't have an abortion; I don't think that's right either."

Hermione looked at the girl, biting her lip as she carefully thought about the topic she wanted to bring up. "Liza, you were just a second year when Simon was born, yes?"

"Yes I was. Everyone knew you had a terrible accident and he was born too soon. You nearly died," Liza softly said.

"And very few people know that as a result of that accident, I also can no longer bear children."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. Professor Snape and I decided this past fall that we wanted to adopt a child. We have filled out the paperwork with an agency, but we have not received any response. As you now know, in the wizarding world adoption is rare because out of wedlock pregnancy is rare, and situations like yours are even more rare. "Liza, do you think," Hermione took a few breaths before finishing. "Could you consider letting Professor Snape and I adopt your baby? You said you do not want to abort the child."

Liza was stunned. "You….you would be willing to adopt my baby?"

"I've told you we had contacted an agency. We did in October, but there has been no response. Would you like some time to think about it? It is asking a lot."

The distraught girl looked at once relieved and also confused. She rubbed her face and ran her hands nervously through her hair. "Please I need some time to think. My life is out of control right now. Things are happening so fast."

"Very well. Let me know what you've decided."

The end of March came with no promise of spring yet. Ginny gave birth to a son and named him Albus. Simon enjoyed school and his Auntie Angelina; although, it seemed his parents were prey to several Weasley wands and smaller pranks. One particular prank caused Severus to be quite late for class one morning when he discovered that Simon has replaced the shampoo in his parents' bathroom with a formula that caused Severus' hair to alternate between bushing up like a hedgerow and then straighten again but turn green.

Hermione and Severus kept a watchful eye on Liza Smythe but they did not pressure her for an answer. Her pregnancy was not common knowledge; Hermione and Poppy were able to teach her a few charms to hide the small bump burgeoning in her belly. In the second week of April, Liza stopped after class to speak with Hermione.

"Professor?"

"What can I do for you Liza? Shouldn't you heading to the Great Hall for lunch?"

"Yes Ma'am. This will only take a moment. May I speak with you and Professor Snape this evening?"

"Of course. Can you meet us here after dinner, say half eight?"

"I'll be here. Thank you."

Hermione left her office and hurried to her quarters. "Severus?"

"In here!" A deep baritone called from their bedroom. Hermione walked in to find Severus coming from their shower with a towel wrapped around his waist; his wet hair dripping a trail of water down his chest.

"Potions accident?"

"Yes, I have two Longbottoms this year in the same class."

Hermione just looked at her husband of nearly seven years. He was still trim, his abs still cut. Some of the scars on his chest and back had faded over the years, but he was still littered with them. He had more chest hair than when they first married, and Hermione was admiring the way his muscles rippled as he moved into the room. She followed the line of muscle from his chest down to where the towel obstructed her view.

"Madam Snape, you are staring." He smirked at her.

"You're quite distracting in that towel." Hermione answered, a knowing smile warming her face.

Severus walked toward her. "Am I, hmmm?" He bent his head to kiss her neck. "How about this? Is this distracting?" He bit her neck and she moaned. "And this?" He began to undo her robes and nipped at her neck.

"Oh gods, yes." She purred in pleasure. She reached out and pulled his towel off and began to stroke his length.

"Now Madam," he responded with a soft growl. "You are distracting me."

"Good."

Half an hour later, both lay in bed with their legs entwined. Hermione spoke. "You know, I came in here to tell you something important before you distracted me."

"Hmmm?" Severus began kissing her neck again.

She shoved him away. "Liza wants us to meet with us after dinner. I told her to meet us in my office at half eight. Do you think she's decided?"

Severus stopped kissing her neck and looked at his wife noting her face was pleasantly flushed. "I hope so; one way or another, we'll know after dinner. Now, wife, if you're done distracting me, I have another class to teach. "

Hermione gasped in indignation. "I believe it was the other way around, husband." Severus responded with a deep loving kiss and then got up. Hermione did as well and they prepared for the afternoon classes.

After dinner, they left Simon in the care of a house elf and went to Hermione's office. Severus could tell Hermione was nervous and pulled her close and rubbed her back. "Relax, know-it-all, relax."

"I know. I am so hopeful and afraid at the same time." A soft knock interrupted them and Severus bade Liza to come in.

"Good evening Miss Smythe," he said. "Please have a seat." Hermione sat at her desk and Severus stood behind her.

"Good evening, Professors."

"How are you feeling this evening?" Hermione asked.

"I could do without the indigestion, but Madam Pomfrey gave me something for it." She cleared her throat and looked at her hands before looking at the couple. "Professors, I've given this a lot of thought, She stuttered a bit before being able to speak clearly again. "Would you still be willing to adopt the baby for me?"

Severus squeezed Hermione's shoulder. "Are you sure of your decision? Is this what you want?" he asked.

"Yes. I had so many plans for my life. The circumstances surrounding my pregnancy…..I cannot feel an affinity for this child. It would be better for the child to go to parents who would love it more than I could. Who would look at it as a blessing and not as a reminder," she muttered and looked at the floor.

Hermione breathed in deeply before speaking. "Liza, if you are sure this is what you want, then Professor Snape and I would be willing to adopt the baby."

Liza shyly smiled. "Yes, this is what I want." There was a silence for a moment as each person in the room considered what just happened. Liza spoke again. "I must confess something to you that helped me make my decision. In mid September, while the weather was still nice, I was on the astronomy tower attempting to locate one of the molds that Potions Professor Snape had assigned as homework for potions. I saw you and your son at the lake with the Potter's. I watched you play with him and then I saw you two together on the blanket while Simon played with the other kids. You looked so natural together; the two of you alone and the two of you with Simon.

For all I know of your roles in the war; yours as a supposed death eater," she glanced at Severus and then turned to Hermione, "and yours as part of the 'Golden Trio', I must admit I held you to a much different ideal as people and parents. You are very formal with each other in public and most of the students wonder just how formal you are in private. After what I saw from the tower that afternoon my opinion changed; you are not any different from any other grown-ups I know. When you two looked at each other, your magic radiated all around you. Can you feel when it does that? I thought about that afternoon while thinking about my decision. It would help me knowing that the child I give away would be part of what I saw….a happy family. You two obviously love Simon and if I may be very bold, obviously love each other."

There was silence after Liza finished. Both Snapes were clearly flabbergasted that their relationship was regarded in such a manner by a student.

"Our interpersonal relationship is not a subject for gossip, Miss Smythe." Severus spoke firmly, peeved that his personal life was seen and commented on by a student.

"Never, Sir. No one will hear of what I have seen."

"Thank you. However if you are to become, for the remainder of your pregnancy, part of our personal lives then we will ask you to be discreet." Squeezing Hermione's shoulders again, he cleared his throat and continued. "Now, I am not sure what the next steps are. I believe I will contact my solicitor to arrange the legal side of things. I would wish for your welfare to be our concern, and any care you may need until you give birth will be taken care of by the Snape estates. I imagine Madam's Snape and Pomfrey can take care of any _female_ issues."

Hermione spoke. "Yes, of course. Liza, I imagine you want this to remain private; you do not want your pregnancy exposed?"

"No ma'am.

"There are more advanced charms than the ones you already know what will hide your pregnancy as it advances. I can teach them to you. But I think for tonight this is enough." Liza stood and Hermione approached her. "Liza, I know this will be hard for you, but you have made Professor Snape and me very happy." She gave the girl a hug.

Severus just nodded his head. "Now, return to your common room, and when we have arranged the legal issues, we will discuss some of the other details such as living arrangements when school is done and the like."

"Yes, Professor."

"Good night Liza." Said Hermione.

After she left, Hermione turned to Severus. His lips twitched into a slight Severus smile. Hermione threw herself at him and cried. He knew why and didn't have to say anything.

* * *

><p>Sasha Jean Snape was born August 12th at 3:31 in the afternoon at St. Mungo's. Hermione was by Liza's side and coached her through the birth while Severus waited in the expectant father's area. Hermione was the first to hold her daughter and when she brought the baby to Severus, he gently took her in his arms. A small smile broke over his face. Already he was committing to memory the feel of the weight of her body as he held it. "She is beautiful."<p>

"That she is, Severus, that she is," Hermione replied with tears in her eyes.

When Hermione returned to Liza's hospital room, she asked her if she would like to see the baby. Liza nodded. Peeking at the pink face nestled in the blankets, Liza knew in her heart she made the right decision.

The Snape's ensured that Liza was well cared for after the birth and Liza returned to Ireland aware that the child she gave birth to would have a perfect life.

Severus and Hermione had explained to Simon a few weeks before his sister was born that they were going to adopt a baby. They explained to him that they would go to St. Mungo's to get the baby and bring her home. The baby, a girl, was growing in another mum's tummy. It took him a while to understand that just because you get a baby in your tummy does not mean that you are meant to be a mum and so Hermione was chosen to be the baby's mum.

As Severus predicted, Simon was agog with questions from what color hair the baby would have to whether or not the baby would be able to talk right away, have teeth, do magic, walk, run, hop, skip, jump, and on and on. When Severus had had enough of the incessant questions, he limited the boy to one question, per day, at breakfast, and that was it.

* * *

><p>Today was the day his baby sister was coming to live at their house! Simon excitedly waited with his Grandma Minnie while his mum and dad went to get his sister. The Floo activated and they entered the sitting room. He saw his mummy holding a tiny blanket in her arms.<p>

Simon ran to his mother. "Is that my sister?"

Severus answered, "Yes it is."

"Can I hold her?" Simon asked, bouncing on his toes in an effort to see into the bundle in his mum's arms.

"Sit on the couch next to Grandma Minnie." Severus answered.

Simon sprung onto the couch. Hermione sat next to him and Minerva sat on his other side. Hermione laid the baby in his arms. His eyes went very round and he whispered "She's very tiny!"

Hermione laughed. "You were even tinier!"

Simon touched her head with one finger. "She's got no hair."

"It will grow in." The baby began to fuss. Hermione picked her up. "Severus, could you get a bottle?"

Minerva exclaimed over the baby as Hermione fed her. Simon stood nearby attempting to resist the desire poke that soft spot on his sister's head that pulsed as she drank. After a while, Minerva left the family to get to know each other. Hermione handed the baby to Severus and asked him to burp her while she got Simon ready for a nap.

"What do you think of your sister?"

"She's very tiny."

"Yes, but she won't stay that way for long."

"Do you think she'll be magical?"

"Of course."

"Good. I like my sister, mum."

"I do too."

"Will you still like me? And daddy too, will he still like me?"

"Of course! When you're a parent, your heart grows extra love so that you can love all of your children no matter how many you have!" She planted a kiss on Simon's head. "Now, go to sleep and later you can help me and Dad take care of Sasha."

Simon rolled over and hugged his purple dragon tighter. "Love you mum!"

Hermione left his room and went to the sitting room. Not finding Severus and the baby, she went to the nursery. As she went nearer, she heard Severus' low baritone rumble speaking.

"…..your mummy loves you, too. And for some unfathomable reason, she loves me. Shall I tell you how your mum and I met?"

The End

**A/N: The parts in the story where Hermione mentioned her fear of not having enough love and then her answer to Simon about your heart growing were taken from real life. My one brother and his wife were about to have a second baby, and he had asked my mother how on earth would he be able to take any of the love he had for his first daughter and give even an ounce of it to a second child? My mother told him that God gives you more love to give. My parents had seven children and not one of us felt any less loved than the other, so I tend to believe her advice!**


End file.
